1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to an method and apparatus for limitation of the action of a manual choke by recirculation of exhaust gases to the intake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The harmful effects of excessive operation of a choked motor are familiar, viz. abundant emission of pollutants and overheating of the engine. Such a situation can arise, for instance, when a driver in a cold country starts the engine in his vehicle before driving off and lets it warm up for a while in his absence.